Aurora TruthShield
"The Silver Witch, the false saviour, on the other hand was blessed with healing magic. She cured the sick and the poor with the same hands that slew countless a witch hunter. Her mercy extended only to those she could control..." - Myth of the Gold and Silver Witches Stats at start: Aurora TruthShield Born simply Aurora, much of her history is lost and she would prefer to keep it that way. She spent much of her youth within the slums of tier V indentured to a local doctor. Her magical nature proved to be quite useful in this task earning her master quite a large sum of money. She came into the service of the Order of the Red Crossed Heart in her early teens after a being picked up in some sort of major battle and has served them ever since. Attempts by the order to find her previous owner to seek religious vengeance on him have bourn no fruit, it is almost as if he simply vanished after she was freed, lost to the sands of time. She has aided the Orders in numerous conflicts since her release; using her astral magic to heal those who fell in battle and get them back on their feet. Outwith conflict she often enters poorer area providing healing to the masses as an act of charity. She is quite well known through out The Church of the Crossed Heart, as well as within the population of the slums, many of whom swear they can't remember a time when she wasn't there to help them. She took the name TruthShield as her own from her "shield-sister" who died, presumably outwith the line of duty due to a lack of any records noting a TruthShield, who's shield she now carries as well, embedded into her left arm. Description Aurora TruthShield is a slightly taller than average women in her early 20s, with blonde hair and blue eyes tinged with a somewhat lilac highlight. Despite having quite a light frame she has become conditioned to resist pain of all forms and is capable of dealing with threats with equal ease as men twice her bulk. She has an identifying feature in that two gold and silver bands have been surgically implanted into her arms, just below the elbow. Her armour is similarly gold and silver in colouration with an insignia denoting her position within the Order in the form of wings engraved into the back. The armour merges seamlessly with the bands allowing them to come into full use. Aspects High Concept Paladin of the Red Crossed Heart: Aurora is a paladin through and through. Her devotion to the 12 Angels only seems to grow stronger with each passing day. She finds solace in aiding others and is often willing to throw herself in the way of danger if it helps protect an innocent or a member of the church. This attitude however has not gone unnoticed. Trouble Unusual Heritage: '''It might just be the eyes, it might be the sharpness of her features or her somewhat childlike demeanour but there is something not quite right about Aurora. Perhaps there is a bit of elf in her from long ago and she just hasn't quite shook it out yet but she is certainly not completely human... Extra Aspects '''My Sister Lives Through Me: Aurora feels an unnaturally strong bond to her "shield sister" despite her being dead. The cause of this strong connection is unknown but the shield on her left arm seems to have some significance to it. Sometimes it seems that the of memories of her sister influence her decisions far beyond that of merely a memory, almost as if she were still there, egging Aurora on. Blessed Healer: '''Aurora is bless with the gift of healing, be it with magic, with herbs or just simply knowing if someone is well enough to perform a task she has an innate affinity to the care of others. However this affinity often compels her into situations others would avoid, especially when children are at risk. '''Tinkerer: Having metal embedded into her arms has made Aurora gain a love for messing with mechanical things. She is known throughout the Order for always fiddling with broken down bits of machinery and using the parts to make other things. This has often put her at odds with some members of The Technocult, who would honestly prefer that she didn't mess with their things while others look at her with intrigue as she makes an auto-swing set out of an old cannon. In reality, they just wish she'd stop playing on it and let them have their parts back. Stunts Always Making Useful Things: '''Don't use a fate to declare you have the right tool for the job when using craft. '''Protector: '''Can bravely, and stupidly, use defend in combat to attempt to take a blow for an ally standing next to her. '''The Sister Shields: '''High grade equipment. The Sister Shields are a pair of dwarven shields used by Aurora, and permanently embedded into her arms. Made of the highest grade metals available with expert craftsmanship these shields are retractable down to large bangles allowing for unhindered movement under normal circumstances. Although surprisingly light these shields offer a large amount of protection to the wearer. Believed to have been handed down through generations of Paladins the origins of these shields have been lost in time. Post-Creation Details and Changes After session 4/2/2017 Aurora's "shield sister" was a paladin known as Evenguard TruthShield. Aurora is a half-fey who is old enough to have lived in the Old World but remembers nothing of it due to her being very young at the time. Aurora is one of the members of The Gold and Silver Witches. '''Retractable Shields embedded in her Arms '''changed to '''My Sister Lives Through Me. The Sister Shields are still encompassed in this aspect but they are much more dependant on being equipment. After session 18/03/2017 Due to a vicious rumour spread by William Farcrow a number of citizens believe Aurora to be a trap. Her position within the church mitigated most of the rumours effect but there are some who give her peculiar glances in passing. Aurora's left shield can produce minor sparks of blue electricity, although they are mainly of visual effect and serve no real combat purpose. Aurora took an oricalcum knife off of a member of The Witch-Hunter's Order. It currently resides, sheaved, in her left boot. At least 5 members of The Witch-Hunter's Order know that Aurora is The Silver Witch, however one is unconscious and held within her custody.